Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation device capable of maintaining rotation of an output shaft as long as possible by effectively using a rotational moment based upon the gravity, and to a power supply system with the rotation device.
Description of the Related Art
In order to use in power supply systems or other various systems, there are rotation devices maintaining their rotary energy at the smallest loss. As for an example of the prior art rotation devices, known is a device described in Japanese Patent Publication No. H08-061214A (hereinafter referred as JP08-061214), which intends to maintain its turn as long as possible.
The rotation device described in JP08-061214 has a rotation shaft, spoke-like rotators fixed to the rotation shaft, slide weights formed long along the axial directions of the respective rotators and freely movable along the axial directions of the respective rotators, and a circular guide for decentering the rotation orbit of the slide weights that turn around the rotation shaft, from the center of the rotation shaft.
According to this rotation device described in JP08-061214, since the rotation orbit of the slide weights is regulated by the circular guide to decenter from the center of the rotation shaft, the rotation shaft turns based upon the principle of leverage in which a downward rotation moment of the slide weights becomes larger than an upward rotation moment of the slide weights.
Inventors of the present application had examined using a device with the similar configuration as that of the rotation device described in JP08-061214 to develop various power supply systems. However, it was revealed that such kind of rotation device could not maintain its rotation for a long period time.
As a result of the consideration why such rotation device described in JP08-061214 could not continue its rotation for a long period of time, it was revealed that an angular speed of the rotation of the slide weights caused by the difference of the rotation moments dropped to lower level due to the friction between the members such as the slide weights and the guide, and that the drop of the angular speed due to this friction was more large and rapid than that of the angular speed caused by the difference of the rotation moments.
Thus, the inventors have been studied to develop an excellent rotation device that has a considerably reduced friction between the members and also that can maintain its rotation as long as possible.